


Frank n furters naughty side

by Just_a_normalish_guy



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Transvestite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_normalish_guy/pseuds/Just_a_normalish_guy
Summary: An original character named Paul finds himself at Dr frank n furters castle but what he doesn't know is he is in for a sexual ride
Relationships: Frank N. Furter/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	Frank n furters naughty side

It was a cold and rainy day; the trees were blowing, the rain pouring and the sky was darker than normal. I had only gone to the store to buy some groceries when a tree had fallen onto the road and blocked my path.  
Deciding to go a different direction, I walked for some twenty minutes before stumbling upon a castle. However, this wasn’t just any castle, it was the oldest castle known to man! Its walls were dirty with mould and fungus from old age. I proceeded to knock on the old crickety door, it was opened by a strange man who looked like a butler. “Hello, may I come in? It’s a bit cold and wet out here” I said trying to get him to giggle. “Come in, the party is still going on,” was his response.  
I walked inside shivering and shaking as he took me downstairs. The room was full of people laughing and dancing when suddenly the elevator started coming down and a man with frizzy hair, heels and an all-black coat stepped out. Even though I’d only seen his face, he was quite good looking. Suddenly turning to look at me, he exclaimed; “How’d you do, I see you met my faithful handyman - he’s just a bit broaddimmed - when you knocked He thought you were the candyman!”  
He threw off his cloak and revealed he was a transvestite, but he knew how to pull it off; the stockings, the heels; the makeup - everything. I started sweating on sight because of how hot this guy looked. A bulge slowly started emerging in my trousers, and since they were soaked it stuck to my skin and everyone could see it.  
He looked down at my crotch and held his hand out, “My name is Dr Frank n’ Furter. And you are?”  
I started getting nervous as my bulge grew even bigger, though I shook his hand, “H-hey, my names Paul.”  
He stared at me in a teasing manner, constantly looking at me in the eyes and then down to my erection. Walking back into the elevator, he addressed me, “Come up to the lab and see what’s on the slab. I see you shiver with anticipation but maybe the rain isn’t much to blame, so I’ll remove the cause but not the symptoms.”  
His handymen started trying to strip me down - they pulled my shirt off and then unbuckled my belt before pulling my trousers down, however they left my boxer briefs on. My bulge was on full display now. Then they pushed me to the elevator and took me up to the lab.  
We got there in a couple of seconds before seeing saw Dr Frank n’ Furter, he proceeded to show me his latest product; it’s a man who he named ‘Rocky’ - Rocky was a muscular man, although he was dim-witted.  
After he’d shown everyone his latest projects, the handymen showed me to my room. Fortunately, by this time, it had appeared as though my erection had gone down considerably. Proceeding to lie down in bed, my mind drifted back to Dr Frank n’ Furter and just how he managed to pull off that look as I began to feel myself get hard once more.  
Suddenly, the door opened and at the entrance was none other than Dr Frank n’ Furter himself. He dragged his eyes along me whilst teasing me with his body. “I see you like this, don’t you?” He purred. I didn’t respond, although my lower body spoke for itself clearly.  
The Dr. climbed onto the bed and crawled his way up to me, with his ass in the air and wiggling sensually. He pinned me to the bed as his lips found my neck, “Oh, come on, I can see how desperately you want it...” Needy hands began to pull down my underwear, releasing my harder-than-ever dick - big enough to make his eyes widen in surprise.  
He began removing his heels and stockings before I stopped him abruptly and sternly said, “Those are staying on, or we ain’t doing it.” He shrugged nonchalantly as he kissed me again and drifted his hand back down to my cock. Removing himself from me, he started teasingly stroking his hands up his body once more before returning to my mouth.  
The Dr. flipped me onto my back and braced himself between my legs as he began to push into my ass. It stung greatly at first, however, the more he carried on the more I found myself enjoying it  
He pulled out before finishing, leaving white streaks along my ass cheeks - he then flipped me over and assisted me near the edge of my own orgasm. About to explode with cum, I pushed him off before releasing on my chest. “Oh wow... I didn’t expect that much of a performance,” he purred.


End file.
